blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
James Morrigon
James Morrigon is a human who is currently planning to kill every last living creature across the world. He is currently rumored to be hiding in Arcos City for nefarious reasons unknown. Early Life James Morrigon was brought up as a normal child, but at the age of six he witnessed a Tunnel Dweller kill and eat another human. This is believed to be an event traumatising enough to unlock his psychic powers, and leave him with post-traumatic stress disorder. What happened to the Tunnel Dweller afterwards is unknown, and it is presumed destroyed in a wave of newly-unlocked psychic powers. At the age of fifteen, James Morrigon accidently uncovered a tunnel network. When he entered, the entrance collapsed behind him. After nearly a week of being within those tunnels which were connected to the Wastelands, James Morrigon was found nearly dead in a basement of one of the settlement's buildings. His clothes were bloodied and ripped, with great slashes and pierce marks across his body, as well as several teeth and claws found within him. Clinging to life despite no less than four wounds which on an ordinary creature would be fatal, it is now believed he was using his psychic powers fuelled by hatred and bitterness to keep him alive. After recovery, he never would speak of what he encountered, but whatever he met was monstrous enough to break his mind. One week after "recovery", he became a self-made orphan. When the townspeople found out what he had done, he fled into the Wastelands swearing revenge upon humanity, that he would never rest until every last human lay before his feet as a corpse. Early Adulthood After a month of wandering the Wastelands, James Morrigon felt that the town had forgotten that he lived, and probably had given him up for dead. Returning to the town in the dead of the night, cloaked by psychic shadows, he was able to kill three people before he was discovered. When he was attacked, he released a burst of psychic power in something resembling a shockwave. Thirteen people were killed, and every building within a hundred metres of him was reduced to rubble, with ones at least four hundred metres away shaking violently. When more guards arrived, James Morrigon used his powers to pick up large chunks of rubble and hurl them into the guards and when they were all killed, other people and the buildings they were sheltering in. When the sun rose again, not a single building was left standing, and the death toll was just off a hundred. James Morrigon finally left at sunset the next day, with not a single human left alive. James knew the other settlements were larger than the one he was born in, and they couldn't be caught as easily by surprise, nor would the others have no psykers. If he was to destroy humanity, he would have to infiltrate their governments, kill their leaders, and assassinate their psykers. Setting off to the horizon where the sun had set, James Morrigon knew what he would do to achieve his goals. Current Day To deal a blow to humanity which it would hardly recover from, James Morrigon attempted to sabotage the walls of Arcos City, but he was stopped by the Captain of the Brethren of the Black Forge, Dante Steel. Despite not being able to prove anything, Dante believes with certainty that James Morrigon planted the bomb. The following assassination attempt by proxy probably didn't help. James Morrigon disappeared after that, but some believe him to have successfully infiltrated Arcos City and is planning to completely level it. Personality James Morrigon can best be described as "destructive". He often kills anybody who gets in his way when doing anything, a trait which makes him extremely useful when guarding a settlement. He usually arrives just before a new menace arrives, such as an incursion of Tunnel Dwellers or mutants. During the fighting, he uses his considerable psionic prowess to blast aside anything he sees or to give wounded humans a quick death. James Morrigon carries a list of people/ things he wants to kill, which he often looks at to decide whether or not to kill someone he meets. The list, which he calls his "Death List" has only a single word on it: Everything. Spiritual Powers While James Morrigon is a master of offensive powers, he prefers not to demonstate it very frequently. He prefers working on a more subtle scale, jamming guns, deflecting attacks, rupturing arteries, causing hallucinations, bowel problems and weakening the structure of buildings so they fall down on whover is attacking, or just in the way. If he feels threatened, Morrigon will unleash a bolt of lighning which, in addition to causing severe and likely fatal damage, shows his opponent how powerful Morrigon is. Despite that, it is only a small fragment of what Morrigon is capable of doing. Morrigon never has shown anyone how powerful he really is, and it is hoped he never does. Appearance James Morrigon is of average height and thin with pale blond hair and eyes which were once blue, however, due to a psionic accident, his irises are now a bloody red. He wears a long, hooded robe which was once grey, but now is a dark red after all the shed blood staining it. Underneath his robe is a steel breastplate, pauldrons and leg guards, each individual joint muffled with leather to prevent anybody suspecting he wears any armour at all. Equipment James Morrigon carries very little equipment with him, preferring to use his psychic powers in a fight before any other weapon. Because of this, aside from supplies and money, his equipment is a measly collection. His current equipment: *Steel Armour :Worth an extremely high price, James Morrigon killed the maker to avoid paying. *Paired Revolvers :His only ranged weapon, this are rarely more than a distraction or used when using his psychic powers would guarantee his death. These are kept hidden in the folds of his robes. *Daggers :These paired daggers are poisoned with highly potent toxins, these are used to kill silently, and are also balanced for throwing. Also hidden within his robes. *Toxins :Morrigon has a few different toxins of varieng lethality, one notable one being a small supply of Anomoserpentus venom. Relations with other Notable Persons There are some people James wants to kill even more than normal. *Captain Dante Steel :After Dante foiled James Morrigon's original plot to tear a great hole in the walls of Arcos City, and the assassin which he hired to kill him failed, James has promised to kill Dante. James Morrigon also believes Dante is unfit for duty as the Captain of the Brethren of the Black Forge, due to his (comparative) youth. James Morrigon, being 18 years older, uses the difference in his claims of superiority to Dante. *Argus :Morrigon hates all forms of life, and he especially detests any form of mech-warrior. It comes to no surprise that Morrigon hates Argus more than usual after Argus foiled another one of his plans. Morrigon plans to do the same thing he did to Darcy Lenox's squad to the Iron Talon team. *Darcy Lenox :It was Morrigon who planted the nuclear device, and because Darcy survived, Morrigon plans to completely wreck Darcy's life. Quotes By About "I bet his mother didn't love him enough..." :—Og Brindoolok Category:Characters Category:All Content